Love of the Legend Killer
by stephhhhfan4life
Summary: An elderly Randy Orton gets asked by his grandchildren to tell the story of how he met their grandmother who recently passed away. Randy tells all about how Samantha saved him from himself and how he fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

We were all gathered around at the house that Samantha and I once shared. It was myself, my four children and their husbands and wives and my five grandchildren. Reason for this get together being to celebrate the life of the love of my life, Samantha Speno Orton. She had passed away of cancer just one short week ago and yesterday had been the day that we put the one who had my heart into the ground. My wonderful children and grandchildren had been kind enough to stay with me the past few days just to make sure I was going to be okay because truth be told, I was dying inside. My life without Samantha wasn't going to be easy.  
The silence and my thoughts were broken by the sound of my youngest granddaughter running into the room and jumping into my lap along with the rest of my family walking into the room behind her.  
"Dad, I think it's time you tell us." said my youngest daughter, Alanna.  
"Yeah, Dad it's time you tell us the story of how you and mom met and how you got together." said my oldest son, Keith.  
"I don't think it's appropriate. Especially for little ears such as little Sammy." I say as I kiss my youngest granddaughter's cheek. She was the daughter of my oldest son, Keith, and his wife, Tracey. They had named her after my late wife and she reminded me so much of her grandmother.  
"Alright Sammy, come on sweetie. Off to bed we go." Tracey picks her up off of my lap.  
"Night night grandpa. I love you." says my heart.  
"Goodnight Sammy. I love you too sweetie." I say as Tracey disappears with little Samantha.  
Fifteen minutes later, Tracey reappears into the room.  
"Alright Randy, we're ready to hear all about it." says Tracey.  
"Alright. Let me see. Where can I start?"

*************************

It was the spring of 2003. I was fresh meat in the business as they would call it. What business are you asking? World Wrestling Entertainment. I was a third generation superstar. My grandfather, Bob Orton, and my father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, were in the "wrassling" business long before I had ever been thought of. Neither of them were huge stars though, but that was what I was aiming to be. I had acquired the nickname "The Legend Killer" and the nickname spoke for itself. I had been wrestling big stars such as "Rowdy" Roddy Pipper, Dusty Rhodes, "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, and the list goes on and on. At the moment, I was being mentored by two of the greatest legends that the WWE had to offer, Ric Flair and Triple H. We had formed an alliance along with another rooke in the business named Dave Batista. The alliance was called Evolution and we were just unstoppable.  
My career was just amazing at that time, but that wasn't enough to ignore what was going on in my personal life. My personal life had plummeted to a living Hell. I was addicted to sex, drugs, and alcohol. At the time I thought that it was a perfect combination, but looking back, I was just a stupid young man with alot of growing up to do. I was an immature child who was looking for an easy way out of pain. Though the truth was I was a big baby who was seeking attention.  
I can recall myself being such a doushebag to the ones around me. The ones I cared for the most were just trying to help me but I just blew them off or resorted to violence which wasn't the answer.  
I remember one night, my father came to a show to watch me wrestle. I was fighting against Chris Jericho that night and I lost. After I came backstage, my dad was trying to assure me that it would be okay and that I would get him soon. Instead of agreeing with him, I lost it and I started to take out all my anger on him. I was yelling at him and started to get physical. Before I knew it, the night ended with my dad having a broken nose. Looking back now, I would do anything to take that night along with a few others back as well as I would do anything to have my dad back.  
I needed something to pull me through and save me from myself. What I didn't know was soon enough I would be getting what I was hoping for.


	2. Chapter 2

**********************

It was time. Today's date is March 30, 2003. For those of you who don't know. It's the night of Wrestlemania 19. If you didn't know, Wrestlemania is a huge deal. Tonight, myself and Batista have a shot at the Tag Team titles. We will be facing off against Matt and Jeff Hardy. Two superstars who I have looked up to in the Tag Team division aside from two of the best tag teams in the business, D-Generation-X and Edge and Christian. The Hardys and Batista and I were at the top of the tag team division. We were set to win tonight and Dave and I couldn't be happier.  
I was doing pushups in our locker room with the radio blaring. Man in the Box by Alice in Chains was playing. It was safe to say that they were my favorite band. They always got me pumped up and got my blood flowing right before a match.  
Right when I was doing my hundreth pushup, the door opened. There he was, my father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton. He was here to support his one and only son. I got up and turned off the radio.  
"Hey son. How ya feeling?" he said in his old country type voice.  
"I'm alright. Same old same old." I say cocky like.  
"You're sittin' on a high horse boy. Being cocky isn't going to get you anywhere in life or this business for this matter. You're good, but just not good enough yet. You're lucky to be getting mentored by two of the best in the business. You just remember that. They're part of the reason you're getting opportunities like this. This is a big deal son. Don't blow it." He said getting in my face.  
"Whatever dad. I'm the best around here now. You're just jealous because you were never as good as me. Such a mediocre "wrassler"." I say with an eye roll and move to put on my wrist tape.  
I just hear my dad grunt and sigh in frustration as he leaves the room. I then take out a needle, my drug of choice for today which shall be heroin, and a belt. I fill the needle with heroin, put the belt tightly around my arm to make my vein pop up, and enter the needle into my blood stream. The feeling my body gets from this is almost orgasmic. So perfectly amazing. As I soak in the wonderful feeling, I put away the evidence of me doing the drug.  
The match was one to put down in the books as one of the greatest tag team matches in WWE history. Myself and Batista owned the Hardys and caused them to both be carried to the back on stretchers. It was such a great feeling now being one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions.  
To celebrate the occasion, Ric and Paul decided to take Dave and I out on the town. The guys took us to a club. There were tons of people there, wrestling fans included. When we walked in there were lots of neon lights flashing and the song that was playing was Drop It Like It's Hot by Snoop Dogg. Everyone who was dancing in the club were either grinding or the girls were actually "dropping it like it's hot". We made our way to the bar where Ric and Paul ordered us all some shots of jagermeister. After we all took that, they got us a shot of jack daniels and then we all ordered our own drinks after that. My drink of choice was my favorite, Coors Light. I loved beer more than any other type of alcohol. Ric and Paul proceeded to getting what I call pussy drinks which would be Smirnoff and Dave got a buttery nipple.  
We all ended up going our seperate ways for a while. Ric and Paul went to talk to a few gentlemen who just so happened to be huge WWE fans and Dave went after a blonde cocktail waitress. Myself? I decided to just go and explore the club myself. I danced by a few half drunken girls, said hello to a few guys, and signed a few autographs before I made my way over to one of the many velvet type couch booth. On the end of the couch, was probably the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen in my life. I was taken back by her beauty.  
I decided that I needed to talk to her instead of just staring. I started to scoot myself closer and closer to the beautiful woman. I see her look over at me and she's kind of puzzled at first but then she gives me a slight smile. A gorgeous smile might I add.  
"Excuse me miss? May I ask what a beautiful woman such as yourself is doing sitting down here all alone?" I ask her with a smile.  
"My friends are up there dancing but I'm not much of a dancer." she says to me in the cutest voice.  
"Oh really? I see we have something in common then because I'm not much of a dancer either" I say.  
"Hmmm..Well maybe we'll just have to see what else you and I have in common with each other" she says with a smirk.  
"I'm Randy Orton" I say with a smile as I put my hand out.  
"Samantha Speno" she says as she shakes my hand "aren't you that wrestler?"  
"why yes, yes I am" I say with a smile "In fact, my partner and I just won the tag team titles and we're here to celebrate"  
"Wow. Congratulations" she says with a smile.  
"Thank you" I say with a smile back.  
We went on all night talking about our careers and lives. Samantha was a secretary at a doctor's office and she lived in her own apartment. We talked about likes and dislikes and about the media. She asked me about wrestling and was all ears to hear what I had to say. By the end of the night, I ended up getting her number and she asked me to call her. I went to bed alone in my hotel that room thinking of Samantha Speno.


	3. Chapter 3

*******************

Two months have gone by since Wrestlemania. Samantha and I have talked one the phone a couple times but not too major. I'm thinking it's probably just a thing where I talk to the girl a few times and then we stop talking, no biggie. Right now, all of us who are signed to the RAW brand of the WWE are on a plane headed back to the place where Wrestlemania took place which is Seattle, Washington. Tonight I have a one on one match with the "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels, a guy whom I have looked up to since I was a kid. I remember all the times when I would go to shows with my dad and meet all the wrestlers. Out of all the guys backstage, Shawn was by far the coolest towards me. It will be a complete honor tonight to wrestle with him.  
I was taken from my thoughts and the music of Alice in Chains blaring in my ears by Paul shaking me.  
"Hey Randy. We're here man." He said.  
"Oh okay thanks buddy" I said as I gathered my stuff together and got up walking with Paul. "So how is Stephanie doing?"  
"She's doing pretty good man. Sucks that I hardly ever get to see her though." Paul said with disappointment in his voice.  
"Thinking of making a committment soon?" I asked.  
"Marriage? eh. I don't really know yet man. I mean Vince has been very. I don't know. In the middle of us lately if you get what I mean" he says with a sigh as he grabbed his luggage from the baggage area.  
"Fuck what Vince says man. You love her and she loves you. That should be all that matters."  
"You know what. You're right Randall. I shouldn't care. We're both crazy about each other and we both want to spend the rest of our lives together. When I get home for vacation. I'm asking Stephanie Marie McMahon to marry me." he said with a grin.  
"Alright man. Congrats." I said smiling.  
"What about you Randall? You thinking about getting you a girl soon?" Paul asked.  
"Nah man. I'm good with my life." I say cockily.  
"Man. Sex, drugs, and alcohol aren't all you're gonna want for the rest of your life. Sex with no strings attached doesn't matter and you're just gonna get burnt out or killed by the drugs and alcohol." he said.  
"Man. You just don't know what you're talking about. You sound like every fucking body else. Fuck you all. It's my life. Not yours." I say with a huff and I walk off from him pissed off.  
Why did everyone else think they could get into my fucking business all the damn time? It's none of their damn concern. This is my life. Not theirs. If I wanted their opinion, I WOULD HAVE FUCKING ASKED FOR IT!  
I go and get onto the bus that the company has for us to ride on to our hotel. I decided to take a seat to myself. I don't need any fucking advice from anyone right now. I look around to see if anyone is looking and when I see that they aren't I take out a small piece of a straw and a small bag of cocaine. I put the straw up into my nose and put it down into the white powder then sniff it up into my nose. The feeling of the cocaine entering my nose burns, but it's the good kind of burning feeling. The cocaine makes my body feel utterly fantastic. I loved all drugs though. Heroin was my favorite.  
I put away the remains of the cocaine and I put my headphones on. I decide to put in the WWE themes cd and listen to it on the way to the hotel.  
Before I knew it we pulled up to the Hilton hotel. Vince only reserves the best hotels for his superstars and divas. All of us started to pile out of the bus and we all went and got our keys for our rooms. My room number was 233. I get on the elevator and head up to the fourth floor where my room is.  
I walk into my room, put my bags down, and plop down on my bed. I'd never felt so tired in my life. I guess it had to do with the fact that I didn't have a second of sleep last night.  
I started to drift off as I heard my cell phone go off. I opened my eyes and looked at the caller ID. Dave Batista.  
"Hello?" I said as I picked it up.  
"Hey man. You up to go to the same club with me, the Hardys, Adam, and Jay?" he asked.  
"Ummm. Sure. When will you guys be going?" I asked.  
"Be ready in twenty minutes. We'll meet you down in the lobby."  
"Alright dude. See you then." I said as I hung up.  
I got up from the bed and started the shower. I took off all my clothes and hopped into the hot water. I washed myself with Axe. My favorite brand of fragrent stuff.  
After seven minutes in the shower, I get out and dry myself off. I then go and pick out a pair of dressy jeans, a black button up shirt, and some black Harley-Davidson boots. I brushed my teeth, gelled my hair, and sprayed myself with axe body spray and I was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**************************

It was around 8:00 p.m. when we arrived at the club we had been at three weeks prior. I noticed there were a good deal of people who were there from the weeks prior and the same old, fat bouncer was out at the front of the club. When we entered the club, the setting was pretty well the same. Same old neon lights, same amount of people dancing and grinding on the floor, and more.  
Once we entered the club, we all went our seperate ways. The Hardys went to go speak with some fans, Adam and Jay went to pick of girls, and Dave went to speak with the same cocktail waitress. I went over to the bar and decided to start off my night with a few shots of jager and jack. I started downing those fuckers like a thirsting man lost in the desert for days. I lost count of how many I had after about 20 of those damn things. After I got to 15, I had a great buzz going. Before I knew what was going on, I must have been completely fucked up.  
I can remember this big, fat guy coming up to me.  
"So Orton, you think you're so great in the ring huh?" he said loudly to me.  
"Yeah. I do you little dick" I said slurring my words.  
"How about a one on one right here right now. You and me you faggot." He said.  
"Bring it on fatass" I say still slurring my words.  
I got up and the guy was twice the weight of me but he was probably around 5 feet 10 and I was about 6 foot 4. The guy and I started to fight and my drunken ass wasn't doing very well with it all. I don't even remember throwing a punch at the huge fellow in front of me. He just kept punching me and kicking me and just completely fucking me up. It was hard for me to see or concentrate on anything due to being so drunk. I was too weak to do anything. I feel the guy grab me by the hair and he looks at me with the dirtiest look.  
"Not so high and mighty now, huh Orton?" he says as he throws my head down into a bloody mess and walks off.  
After all that. I blacked out.  
The next morning, I woke up to the sight of the sun beaming into my hotel room. Wait a minute. How could that be? The sun wouldn't beam in without the shades being opened. Someone must be in this room with me. But who? It probably was either Ric, Paul, or Dave.  
I woke up and looked around. When I turned I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Samantha. It was the girl I had met just weeks ago at the same club.  
"Hey there" she said once she noticed I was awake.  
"Hey" I said weakly realizing now that I had the worst headache known to man.  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked me.  
"Vaguely" I said stretching.  
She then proceded to tell me all that happened and telling me how she got me after that and brought me back and just stayed with me for the night. She then went into her purse and dumped all of my drugs onto the bed.  
"You need help, Randy." She said sternly.  
"I do not. Those are prescription pills, Samantha." I said as I sat up.  
"Bull-fucking-shit, Randy, these are all illegal narcotics. I should know. My dad was a police officer. How long have you been doing all these?" she asked me.  
"I don't know. A while. What's it to you?" I asked being snappy with her.  
"IT FUCKING MATTERS RANDY! YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT OR ANYTHING!" she said angrily then she sat down on the bed and tears fell down her face.  
"Sam" I say sitting up, sighing. "I'm sorry. Maybe I do need help"  
"Will you let me help you though all this?" she says.  
"How are you going to do that? I'll be traveling the world and be in St. Louis and you'll be here in Seattle" I say.  
"I don't know." She says seeming like she was trying to rack her brain of ideas.  
"How about you come on the road with me. I mean you can ride with me, stay in my room. All that." I say.  
"I don't know, Randy. I mean don't you think that would be awkward and stuff?" she asks.  
"Not at all. Just two friends. You're helping me. All that." I say.  
"Okay. I'll help you" she says with a smile.  
"Thank you" I say as I hug her.


	5. Chapter 5

***********

A few days went by since Samantha committed to coming on the road with me. Today we were supposed to meet up at the airport. She wanted a few days so that she could gather herself together and say her goodbyes to her family since she wouldn't be seeing them for a few months. We would meet at LAX, where us WWE superstars would get off the plane and convert to riding on a bus for that night's show. Samantha would get on a plane at the closest airport to Seattle and meet us at LAX.  
When we got off the plane, I darted to the lobby, got my luggage, and searched for Sam. I looked around for a few minutes and then I spotted her. She was wearing sweatpants, a Randy Orton T-shirt underneath her half way zipped up jacket, and an Orton ball cap with her hair flowing straight down. She looked absolutely breathtaking to me. She didn't have alot of makeup on either and you could see her natural beauty. She never needed any makeup. She was gorgeous.  
I decided to finally stop staring and make my way over to where she was standing.  
"Hello there Mr. Orton" she said with a smile.  
"Hello Ms. Speno" I said smiling back as she embraced me.  
It was so good to have her in my arms again. I've never felt like this hugging a woman before.  
We made our way out to the bus where we sat down beside each other. We talked about how our week had been since last time we'd seen each other. She explained how she had to leave her job and how her parents and siblings were completely against what she was doing. It made me feel guilty inside, but she assured me all was alright and she wanted to be here. It really made me happy that someone cared so much about my well being that they would give up their life for me.  
We made it to our hotel where Sam and I got our key and headed up to our room. The room turned out to only have one king sized bed.  
"Oh well you can have the bed and i'll sleep on the floor" I suggested.  
"Don't be silly, Randy, you don't need to sleep on the floor, you can just stay in the bed with me" she assured. I smirked hoping she wouldn't see. "But hands to youself" she said with a smirk as she started unpacking.  
That night's show rolled around really quick. My match was up next and I was doing some pushups as I was waiting in the Gorilla position. I was in my famous black Orton trunks with the red and silver writing and tribal on them and lathered up in baby oil as well as my boots and knee and elbow pads. Tonight, I was going up against Jeff Hardy. Hardy was scheduled to win since he was the baby face and I was the heel.  
I was torn from my thoughts when two small hands covered my eyes from behind.  
"Guess who" Sam said with a giggle.  
"Uhhhhh...Vince McMahon?" I say with a chuckle.  
"No silly it's me." she giggles as she takes her hands off of my eyes.  
"Hey sweetie" I said with a smile.  
"Good luck tonight best buddy" she smiled back.  
"Thank you" I said.  
"And remember. Self Control" She said.  
"Yes ma'am" I said back.  
"Good" she said back giving me a kiss on the cheek just as my Evolution theme music hit.  
Just as the script went, Jeff ended up winning the match. We both put on an amazing match. I should have won but I had to do what was scripted.  
I walked backstage where alot of the other superstars were congratulating Jeff Hardy and giving him pointers. I just ignored all the commotion and made it to my lockerroom. Samantha was in there reading the latest issue of WWE magazine, which myself and the rest of Evolution were on the cover of. She looked up when she heard the door shut behind me.  
"Great match Orton" she said smiling.  
"I should have won. Fucking McMahon always supporting those dumbass Hardy's." I said grumbling.  
"Shhhh. calm down Randy. Not so much hostility sweetheart." She said as she sat me down and started to massage my shoulders which started to calm me down.  
"You rock Sam" I said with a chuckle.  
"I know" she said laughing.  
Later that night, we went back to the hotel room and Sam fell asleep quickly and so did I, but in the middle of the night, my body started to crave. What did it crave? It craved heroine. I got up quickly and started to look around, not caring how much noise I made.  
"Randy, what are you doing?" I heard noticed I had awaken Sam.  
"Uhhhhh. Nothing. Nothing at all. Go back to bed" I said as I craved the drug so bad that I had the jitters.  
"Randy, sweetie" She said getting up.  
"Go back to bed Samantha." I spat at her.  
"Stop it Randy."  
"No you stop it. I need it now" I said.  
"I threw it out!"  
"What?!"  
"You heard me"  
I then proceeded to sit down and break down.  
"Oh God. I have such a bad problem I didn't even realize. I'm sorry Samantha" I said with tears falling down my face. All she did was pull me into her arms and cry with me.


	6. Chapter 6

*********

It's been about a month since Sam joined me on the road. It's been a hard battle but I'm fighting my demons. I haven't had any narcotics for about two and a half weeks, I haven't drank any alcohol at all since she's joined me, and I haven't had any sex in about a week. I have a feeling I'm making great progress and Samantha is very proud. Everyday Sam and I wake up and have a routine. We wake up and both get dressed in sweats then we go for a jog, after the jog we go and eat a healthy breakfast, then after that we go to the hotel gym, then after that we get ready to start our day. It keeps us in good shape and keeps my mind off of my demons.  
Samantha has become a huge part of my life over the past few weeks. She's saving me from myself and all I'm going through and I truely don't deserve her. The truth was is that Sam has just become a part of me. She's my biggest fan.  
Today we're traveling down to Atlanta, Georgia on a bus for SummerSlam. Tonight, Dave and I are going against Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle with our titles on the line. Brock and Kurt were scheduled to win that night and it pissed me off. Good part about it? I'm going to be in the running for the Intercontinental Championship soon. I was stoked about that.  
I was torn from my thoughts and blasting music from my ipod by Sam shaking my arm. I took the ear buds out of my ear and looked over at her gorgeous face. She had the look of sleep in her eyes which made her even more gorgeous.  
"Randy, we're almost there baby." she said to me with a smile.  
"Alright sweetheart, thank you." I said with a smile.  
"Willpower." She said with a smile as she grabbed my hand.  
"Willpower." I smiled back at her and kissed her hand.  
"Hey Sam. I was wondering if you were up for a girl's night. Me, You, Amy, Nora, Torrie, and Carlene." asked Trish who was beside us. She was asking for a night out with Sam, her, Lita, Molly Holly, Torrie Wilson, and Jazz.  
"I think you should go. It'll be fun." I say in a low tone to her.  
"I don't know Trish. I mean, I can't just leave Randy. He needs me." She says. She is incredible.  
"I'll be fine sweetie. You go have fun with Trish and the girls." I say with a smile.  
"You sure?" she asks.  
"Of course. I'll just order myself some room service and rent a movie or something" I say.  
"Sounds good Trish. What are you guys going to do?" Sam asks.  
"Girl stuff. Ya know. Mani Pedis, out to dinner, clubbing. You know" Trish says to her.  
"Sounds like fun Trish. Thanks" Sam says back to her with a smile.  
A few hours later, it was show time. I was getting game for my match. I was dressed in my red tights with silver and black writing on them and my normal boots and pads. I was in my locker room alone, getting my mind straight. I had the radio blasting to Woman by Wolfmother and I was stretching myself out. Focused on the match, I read over my life bible verse, thanks to Samantha. Phillipians 4:13: I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me.  
"Hey big boy. ready for the match?" I hear from a distance. It's Sam. I turn down my music.  
"Oh yeah. I'm ready to lose my title." I say with a chuckle. I see her smile.  
"I'm so proud of you Randy. I'm proud of you and all the progress you've made over the past few weeks. A couple weeks ago you would have been pissed to have lost your title, but now you're laughing." She says with a grin.  
"All because of you sweetheart. You've changed me completely. Thank you so much." I smile down at her as we're both getting closer to each other.  
"You don't have to thank me, baby. You were a friend in need. I couldn't just leave you." She said smiling as we continued to close the space between us.  
"Oh really? you know anyone else would have, but I'm so glad you didn't baby." I said smiling as we finally got close to each other with no space between us. Samantha put my arms around her waist then she put her arms around my neck and put her forehead to mine.  
"Never." she whispered to me as she looked into my eyes. I was inches away from her plump lips when Dave Batista barged in. Samantha backed off quickly. Damn.  
"Oh damn. I'm sorry man." He said.  
"Uh. it's okay man. it's fine." I say.  
"Good luck Randy." Sam says giving me a one armed hug.  
"Thanks Sam." I say back.  
"Good luck Dave." she says as she gives him one too then leaves.  
"Dude I'm sorry I swear" Dave says.  
"It doesn't matter. What's up dude?" I say to him.  
"She's changed you hasn't she?" Dave says.  
"Yeah. She has." I say with a nod.  
"Good. I'm glad to finally see the good Randy." Dave says with a smile.  
"Thanks man. Good luck tonight. Keep yourself as safe as possible and I'll try to give you as much time in the ring as possible man. Batista needs some action. Selfish old Orton needs to stop hogging the spotlight." I say with a grin.  
"Thanks man. See you out there." he says back then he leaves to go finish getting ready.


	7. Chapter 7

The match between myself, Dave, Brock, and Kurt went as planned and Kurt and Brock were now the champions. They have held the titles for about a month now. My hype for the Intercontinental Championship has been going on and I've never been so stoked in my whole career. I've been clean for almost two months now and I'm still working hard on it. Samantha and I are still going hard at our healthy lifestyle and she's still helping me fight my demons. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I thank the man upstairs for her everyday.  
You want the truth though? I have fallen madly in love with Samantha Marie Speno. She is everything I've ever wanted in a woman. Should I tell her? I don't think so. I think if that happened I would ruin everything. She would probably leave and I would turn back to my demons for comfort and go back to my old ways of life. I don't want to do that. I want to keep her here as long as I can.  
I get out of the shower where I was having all these thought clouds and I dry myself off. I look in the mirror and realize, I'm more buff that I ever have been before. This makes me so happy. I fully dry myself and get dressed in some jeans and an RKO t-shirt. I gelled my hair, brushed my teeth, sprayed myself with cologne, and put on my tennis shoes. I go out of the bathroom and into the hotel room where I see Samantha doing yoga. She was in a position where she was bent oover and her ass was facig me. Damn, this was such a great view. Stop it, Randy! You're being a pig. You love her for more than just her looks. She's an incredible woman, ass or no ass at all. But God dammit she is fine. She does turn me on immensly. She is such a gorgeous woman in every way possible, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She then realizes I'm standing there and stands up.  
"Hello Randall" she says with a smile.  
"Hello Ms. Speno" I say with a smile back. She makes her way over and hugs me.  
"How did you sleep last night?" she asks.  
"Pretty good, yourself?" I ask.  
"Great. The girl's night was totally much needed last night. Thanks for holding me when I was cold after I got home." she says with a smile.  
"You're welcome beautiful, I'm so happy you had fun." I smile at her. She then gets a bottle of water from the mini fridge and gets her planner.  
"Alright. So today we'll go eat breakfast downstairs, then we'll go to the arena for your weigh in with the trainers, then we have a bit of a free day so we can go explore downtown New York City, how does that sound?" she asks.  
"It sounds great sweetie" I smile at her.  
"Great. I'll go get showered and dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." she says as she hugs me and kisses my cheek.  
"Alright" I say as she goes into the bathroom.  
I got my room key and started to make my way downstairs. I got down there in no time and Samantha got down there not long after me. She looked so beautiful as she always did. We ate our breakfast of egg whites, whole wheat toast, turkey sausage, and milk and headed out to the arena.  
Madison Square Garden. The most famous known arena in the United States. I can remember coming here for shows as a kid and watching my father compete against some of the greatest guys to ever step inside the ring. I made my way inside with Sam and went to the trainer's room.  
220 pounds. I've lost 20 pounds since Sam started traveling with me, but I've started to bulk up. I'm loving all of this too. I've lost all my beer weight and all that. Samantha has been my guardian angel.  
"Great job baby, I'm so pround of you" Sam says as she hugs me.  
"Couldn't have done it without you" I say with a smile.  
After the weigh in and everything, myself and Sam made our way to downtown NYC. It was quite busy compared to what I'm used to in St. Louis. The city was quite a beaut actually. Way more to look at here than my hometown.  
We enjoyed the rest of our day in the city, shopping, eating, and hanging out. We decided to end our day at Staten Island. Everything was great. The wind was blowing which made Sam look amazing.  
"Did you have fun today?" She asked me.  
"Yes it was quite amazing with you" I say with a smile as she's standing in front of me looking out and I'm standing behind her.  
"You're such an amazing guy Randy." she says to me as she grabs for my arms and put them around her waist from behind.  
"You're an amazing woman too Sam." I say back to her.  
"I'm so happy I came with you and have helped you overcome all thisand gotten to know you has a man." She says to me turning to head to look at me.  
"I'm so happy you came into my life Sam. You're an incredible woman and my guardian angel and I thank God for you every single day. Thank you so much" I say to her.  
She smiled at me then turned around to face me. When she did she leaned against the railing pulling me to her to close the space between us.  
"You're an incredible man Randall Keith Orton. I'm so glad I can see the best of you." She says to me.  
"It's because of you baby" I reply.  
She smiles and pulls me as close to her as humanly possibly. She then put her arms around my neck pulling my face closer to hers. Our noses were touching and we were standing there looking deeply into each others eyes and breathing into each other. It was amazing. I couldn't even stand it anymore. I looked down at her lips then I crushed my lips to hers. It was utterly amazing feeling her warm, plump lips against mine. She responded by deepening the kiss sweetly. We kissed for what seemed like forever and it was the most amazing thing ever.


	8. Chapter 8

It had only been a few short hours since the woman who I loved and myself kissed and oh my God, SHE DROVE ME CRAZY! HAHA! Good crazy that is. I hadn't seen Samantha since we got to the arena. Right now I was gettig pumped for my match, which wasn't taking much since I was already very pumped from the kiss that we shared. Her lips were perfect against mine, like they were meant to be together. We were meant to be together. I was sure of it. I was scared though. Sam and I hadn't talked much on the way here and ever since I started to get ready for my match. There was no sign of her anywhere. I hoped she didn't regret the kiss. I had to brush that off and get prepared for my match.  
Tonight I was fighting RVD for the Intercontinental Championship. I was stocked beyond belief. This was going to be my first solo championship. My father was very proud. He traveled all the way here to NYC from St. Louis to watch me win. I had never fought at Madison Square Garden before but it was my father's favorite venue. I remember coming here as a kid and watching him fight against some of the greats such as my mentor, Ric Flair. I was honored to fight in the same ring as all the greats before me.  
I finished getting myself ready and warmed up and I headed to the gorilla position. I started rubbing baby oil on myself to get the shiny look you all see on our television. I started to stretch so I could loosen up my muscles. Arms first, next were legs, then was my neck, then the back. I felt good. I was loose and ready. There was still no sight of Sam anywhere but I had to keep my mind off of that.  
Our match was amazing. Rob put up a fight like no other but I came out the better man. After I got backstage, I was congratulated by many, including Rob. There was one person who I wanted to be here though and she was nowhere in sight. I sighed as everyone kept on congratulating me.  
After everyone congratulated me, I headed to my locker room, got a shower, and started heading back to the hotel. There were still no signs for Sam at this point and I started to get worried.  
I went and opened up my door and saw it. Sam was laying on our bed in lingerie with rose petals everywhere and candles lit. My mouth dropped.  
"Wow." was all I could say. She giggled.  
"What do you think? A little much?" I shook my head.  
She was absolutely breathtaking in her red lingerie. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"Just thought we'd have ourselves a little celebration Mr. World Champion" She said to me with a smile as she looked in my eyes and walked close to me.  
"Are you sure about this Sam?" I asked her making sure she didn't think I was pushing her for anythig.  
"Yes Randy, I love you." She said to me with a smile. I grinned.  
"I love you too." I said to her as I pulled her into my arms and we started to make out.  
We made love till the sun came up and the sun went down again.


	9. Chapter 9

Last night was so amazing. Samantha Marie Speno was hands down the best lover I'd ever had. I loved her with everything I had. I got up and noticed she was still sleeping. She looked even more beautiful while she was sleeping. I decided to surprise her. I got dressed in some sweats and headed downstairs. I went to the breakfast buffet and fixed us both a waffle in the waffle maker, got us some scrambled eggs, sausage, and some fresh fruit and got us both a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice and took the food up to the room. I set all the food on a tray and walked next to the bed.  
"Samantha, sweetie. Wake up" I said in a sweet voice. She woke up and looked up.  
"What's this, baby?" she asked me.  
"I just brought you a little breakfast in bed." I said to her with a smile. She sat up and I set the tray on her lap.  
"Awwww baby. You are too sweet." she said as she smiled and pulled me into her for a kiss. I held the kiss long as I could until she pulled back.  
"Enjoy sweetness." I smiled and as I was about to get up she grabbed my arm and sat me down beside her. "What?" I say to her with a smile.  
"I want you by me. I want to feed you some food too." She said with a smile and kissed me sweetly. She then cut into one of the waffles and fed it to me.  
"Yummy" I said with a chuckle as I looked deep into her gorgeous eyes. She giggled and kissed me again. This time, the kiss didn't end as soon as the last one we shared. I turned it into a very passionate kiss. God, I loved her. She was all I ever wanted in life and what I needed. She pulled away and looked at me.  
"I love you Randall Keith Orton. I love you with all my heart." She said as she smiled at me.  
"I love you more than life Samantha Marie Speno. You are the woman of my dreams." I said as I smiled back at her then I started feeding her.  
We finished off our breakfast, got showered, and dressed. We then got our luggage and headed down to our tahoe rental. We were headed to New Jersey. I had a meet and greet along with Dave in a few hours before the show. The creative team wanted us to both show off our new solo titles. Last night, Dave won the United States Championship and I won the Intercontinental Championship. We were both stoked with where our careers were going.  
I started up the engine and started driving with one hand, Samantha's hand grasping my other. Samantha decided to put in a WWE themes CD and started to play my theme. Motorhead was an amazing band who killed it. Our theme was the best theme going in the WWE.  
Hours later, we pulled up to the arena. The meet and greet went well and we brightened the faces of many children and adults alike. It was time for me to get ready for my segment with Dave, Paul, and Ric. We were going out into the ring to express our opinions on some of the other top performers in the company.  
We walked into the building hand in hand. Samantha spotted some of the divas over by the makeup table and walked over there. I headed to my locker room to get ready for our segment.  
The locker room was the same as they always were. Had lockers, a leather couch, and a television set. Some locker rooms at some venues were nicer than others. I set down my stuff and started to get ready. I got dressed in a suit and gelled my hair. I went and met up with the guys and we went to start our segment.  
Our segment went well. We came out on top. Dave and I were still super pumped about our solo titles. We decided we would go out to dinner to celebrate since I no longer drank alcohol. Sam was nowhere in sight so I just decided she was probably at the hotel and went on without her.  
We went to a fancy little place on the edge of town and ate a good meal. Ric and Paul decided they wanted to pay for mine and Dave's meals which we were greatful for.  
The guys decided they wanted to go party and since I don't do that sort of ting anymore I headed to the hotel. I got on the elevator and headed up to the room that my love and myself shared. I slid the room key and the door open. Samantha was sitting on the bed staring at me. She didn't look very happy.  
"Randy, We need to talk"


	10. Chapter 10

***********

"Randy, we need to talk." She said to me.  
"What is it Samantha?" I said as I sat down next to her.  
"Do you remember a woman named Camille Reed?" She said to me. The name sparked. She was the last serious girlfriend I had about 4 years ago before I even entered the business.  
"Uh yeah, she was my last serious girlfriend, why?" I asked kinda scared of her answer.  
"Well, she came backstage while you were doing your segment and she was looking for you and she told me that she had something to tell you." She said in a serious tone.  
"Well, do you know what it was?" I asked her.  
"Randy. You're the father of her daughter." I couldn't believe my ears. What was I hearing?  
"Wait. What?" I asked.  
"Her name is Brianna Leigh Reed and she's your daughter. Camille is wanting you to come back to her so you two can raise her together." said Sam as she started to tear up.  
"Like hell I will. I love you Samantha. Camille is my past. Even if we do have a child together I will not leave you." I said as I looked into her eyes and I grabbed the sides of her face. "You are my life now Samantha Marie Speno. You are the woman I love with everything I have." I said as I kissed her. She then pulled back and looked at me.  
"I love you too baby. I still think you need to be in your daughter's life." Sam said. "That's why Camille and Brianna are meeting us for lunch tomorrow." she said. I sighed.  
"Okay." I said, then we both laid down on each other and fell asleep.  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I got up and looked at the clock. 10:00 am. Two hours until I meet the little girl they say is my flesh and blood and I see the woman I used to love once again. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I was going to do what's right if this little girl was actually my daughter. I was going to step up and be her father.  
"You okay?" Samantha said. I looked up and she was in a towel. She looked good.  
"Uh yeah just thinking." I said back to her. She came over and sat beside me on the bed then she laid a hand on my leg and looked at me.  
"Look baby, I know this is a big shock to you, but if you are this little girl's father, you will be the best father in the world. I'm sure of it. You have transformed from being an arrogant, cocky, drunk, drughead to an amazing man who I love with all my heart. Don't be scared baby. I'm right here. I have your back. You know I do." She said to me with a smile. I smiled back at her and hugged her. She really did have my back. She brought me from being a selfish, arrogant little coward to the man I am today. I don't think I could ever thank her enough for what she's done for me.  
"I guess you're right, Sam." I say to her.  
"You know I'm right, Randy. You know I am. You are an amazing man, Randy Orton and I know that you'll do the right thing." She smiled at me and then got up to go get dressed.  
After Sam got dressed, she decided to go get some coffee. While she was gone, I decided to take a shower. I got into the warm water and let it beat down on my body. I was nervous though. I was nervous about how this was all going to go down. I hadn't seen Camille since the day I found out she was cheating on me and I broke it off with her. She had killed me inside and she was one of the many reasons I turned to drugs, sex, and alcohol. I swore to myself after we broke up that I would never see Camille Ariana Reed again. She was my high school sweetheart and the girl I thought I'd end up with. Thank God, God had different plans. Camille is half the woman that Samantha is.  
I got out of the shower and got dressed in jeans and a black polo then I laid on the bed and waited for Sam to return. We were about to go and see a piece of my past.


	11. Chapter 11

12:00 a.m. rolled around and it was time for Samantha and myself to meet up with Camille and Brianna. I was nervous as hell. My stomach had butterflies and my palms were sweating like crazy. I hadn't seen or heard from Camille since we broke up 4 years ago. I was even more nervous to know that I could possibly be the father of her 4 year old daughter. Sam must have sensed my nervousness because she grabbed my hand and held onto it tight.  
We arrived at a small cafe outside of the town we were in in Jersey. Camille spotted us and stood up. She looked the same as she always did. Tall and thin with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wasn't half bad looking but she had nothing on Sam. Samantha was a stone cold fox in my eyes. Samantha guided me over to the table where Camille was standing.  
"Samantha. Nice to see you again." Camille said with a smile and hugged Samantha.  
"You too Camille." Samantha replied and then sat down. Camille then turned to me and smiled.  
"Well, If it isn't Mr. Randy K. Orton." She smiled. I decided to play along.  
"Well, If it isn't Ms. Camille M. Reed" I smiled back. She hugged me which was pretty awkward so I pulled back quickly and sat beside Sam. I looked over and saw a gorgeous little girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes which reminded me of the blue eyes that my late grandmother had. She looked so much like my grandmother. I knew right then and there, this little girl is my child.  
"Brianna, this is your daddy, Randy Orton. Randy, this is your daughter Brianna Leigh Reed." said Camille. Brianna looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes and she smiled at me. It melted my heart. She was perfect. She was my flesh and blood.  
"Hello." She said to me in the sweetest little voice.  
"Hi there." I said and I smiled at her.  
"I named her Brianna after my grandmother and Leigh after your grandmother's middle name" Camille said.  
After lunch, we all decided to go to the park so I could interact with my daughter.

(Samantha)

I was sitting beside Camille watching my love and his daughter interact. It was adorable. Randy has only known about being a father for a short period of time yet he's being such a great dad. I knew he would be. Camille was an alright chick. I can see why old Randy ever fell for her. She had huge boobs, a big butt, and blonde hair. Any man's dream. Now Randy tells me that I'm his ideal woman. I don't see how but it suits well with me. Randy was all I could ever ask for in a man. Not just by looks even though he was drop dead gorgeous for a man. He was genuine, kind hearted, and just anything I could ever ask for. I truely loved him more than anything.  
"Randy's coming back to me. I know he will. You have nothing on me." I heard Camille say. Was this bitch stupid or something?  
"Excuse me?" I said.  
"You heard me Samantha. He'll be mine before you know it. It's only just a matter of time."  
"What the hell makes you think that?" I asked her.  
"Because. We had a connection. We were together from the time we were 12 till the time we were 20. 8 years. 8 long, love making years. He'll come back to me." She said with a chuckle. This bitch was so fucking full of shit.  
"Listen bitch, Randy is not the same man he used to be. He's changed and plus you cheated on him. He's not taking you back." I said back to her. She looked speechless.  
After I said that, Camille didn't reply.  
********

That night, we were on a plane headed to England. It was time once again for the WWE over seas tour, which kind of sucked since I had just me my daughter. I noticed that tonight Sam was acting a bit off.  
"What's wrong baby?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand.  
"Camille. She said to me today that it was only a matter of time before you took her back."  
"What? that's never going to happen. You know that baby." I assured her.  
"I know, but in the back of my mind, I feel like it's going to happen because she's the total package."  
"Listen Samantha, you are the total package. You are the woman that I've always dreamed of. You are what I want. Camille is my past." I said to her.  
"She was also your high school sweetheart, your first love, your first kiss, your first girl to sleep with. She was your first everything and on top of that she's the mother of you child. I can't compete with that, Randy." She said to me with tears in my eyes.  
"That means nothing now, Sam. Nothing. She's my past. You're my everything. You're my rock. You're the reason I'm still alive." I said to her with tears forming in my eyes. She sighed.  
"Once we get to Liverpool, I'm getting a plane ticket and going back to Seattle. I'm sorry Randy, but I think we should break up." She had just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I couldn't believe my ears. My heart was leaving me and there was nothing I could do right now. I could just die.


	12. Chapter 12

************

It had been about a month since the love of my life ripped my heart to shreads. Samantha didn't end up going back to Seattle when we landed in England. Reason being, Vince McMahon offered her a job as a makeup artist. It hurt me even more to see her around, but I was glad that she was here and safe. After our breakup, I took up drinking once again which was not good for me but I didn't give a fuck. I was in pain, which led to my use of heroin once again. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but like I said. I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! I had slipped into a state of depression where everything I did fucking hurt. The only good thing in my life right now? Brianna Leigh Reed soon to be Orton. Camille decided to prove she was my daughter to me and it was true. I wanted her to officially be my daughter and I wanted her to be with me. Only problem? Camille wanted to be with me too. I wanted no part of her either. I just kind of played along in order to get my daughter.  
Lately, I hadn't seen much of my best friend, Dave Batista. It's fine though because I'm sure that he's a busy guy. I missed my Samantha though more than anything. She wouldn't even look at me right now though. I didn't know what the hell I did to ever deserve this. All I ever fucking did was treat her like the princess she was! I FUCKING HATE MY FUCKING LIFE! I threw down the bottle of Jack that I had been sipping on and it shattered on the ground, glass and whiskey spewing everywhere. Everything reminded me of Samantha right now and I just wanted to fucking shoot myself in the head. I loved her so fucking much and I gave myself to her just so she could listen to my ex and then she broke up with me.  
I got up from the chair I was sitting in and stumbled to my bed. I picked up my gym bag and then I headed to the show. Tonight we were in Las Vegas. The best partying city in the US. Tonight I was going to get fucked up. It was time to get all my shit under wrap. It was time that I have a good fucking time and the hell with everyone and what they thought.  
I arrived at the building where the show would be taking place. I walked into the building and turned out I was early. I hated being early but I marched into the building. I looked around and saw a bunch of the wrestlers and staff members. The usual. Vinny Mac, Shane O Mac, The Billion Dollar Princess, Linda, and Triple H. The whole fucking McMahon crew plus tons of other wrestlers.  
I started to head to the locker room when I turned around a corner and saw it. I'm going to fucking kill him, I swear to God. It was Dave Batista! He was making out with Samantha! My Samantha! I'll fucking kill that doushe bag! I reacted as any normer person would by pulling him the fuck off of her and slamming him up against the wall.  
"STOP IT RANDY! STOP!" I heard the love of my life yell at me. I let go of Dave and looked at her coldly.  
"I can't believe you." I then pealed my eyes from her and turned to Dave. "I ESPECIALLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MAN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BRO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I was so angry I punched the wall and I had been so angry and upset that I had tears falling from my eyes. God, I was so angry and upset. I couldn't believe all this.  
"Dude, far as I'm concerned you're nothing to me. Just the guy I got tagged with. Your career is about to fail and mine is going to be in full throttle. I'm getting your spot and your girl man. It's great!" Dave laughed. I got so pissed that I started to beat the fuck out of Dave Batista. When I was in the middle of it, I felt two small arms pulling me off and punching at my chest. It was Samantha. I pushed her away.  
"Don't FUCKING touch me you fucking whore!" I said as I walked away from her.  
I couldn't believe this. Dave was supposed to be my best friend and I was supposed to get married to Samantha! Now none of this shit is going to happen. FUCKING GREAT!


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a few days since I found out about Dave and Samantha. I had so much anger in me the other night but now all that anger is gone. I'm full of hurt and sadness. Samantha was the perfect woman for me and she was off being with the man who I thought was my best friend but was just looking for a way to stab me in the back. After the fight with Dave and Samantha, I went to the man in charge and asked him for some time off. My wish was granted and I flew to New Jersey. I was going to go spend time with the only girl who really did care about me. My sweet little Brianna.  
Over the past month, Brianna and myself had become really close. She loved coming to watch me fight. She loved horses and disney movies. God provided me with such a beautiful, healthy, smart daughter and I couldn't be more grateful. I arrived at the apartment that Camille and my daughter lived in and I knocked on the door. This was an unannounced visit and I couldn't wait to see my little girl's face. I knocked on the door and Brianna answered it. You would've thought she had just seen God.  
"DADDY!" she yelled and smiled and jumped into my arms. I loved this.  
"Hey baby." I said as I hugged her and held her close. Camille came to the door and saw me and I saw her smile.  
"Well, well. Look who the cat dragged in." She said with a smile.  
"Hey there Cammy" I said to her.  
"Hello Mr. Orton." She said back to me. "What are you doing here unannounced?"  
"I've got some vaca time and just thought I'd come and see Bri" I said to her.  
"Well that's good" She said back.  
I spent the next few days hanging out with Camille and Brianna before I went to St. Louis to see my family. I decided it was time for my parents and siblings to meet Brianna.  
Brianna and I got on a plane and headed to Missouri. It took no time to get there and we got our luggage then headed out to where my parents were waiting for us. Once we got out there, Brianna got very shy.  
"Hey, it's okay sweetie. They'll love you. I promise." I said to her and grabbed her hand. My mother looked very happy as well as my father, brother, and sister.  
Myself and Brianna walked up to them.  
"Mom, Dad, Nathan, Becky. This is Brianna Leigh Orton. My daughter." I said to them.  
"Oh my God. She looks just like my mother. Hello there you precious little angel. I'm your grandma." my mom said with a smile. My baby girl smiled back up at my mother and said hello back.  
We headed to my parents house where I decided to go shower and chill for a while and let my parents and siblings get to know my daughter.  
I got out of the shower and dressed myself in a tanktop and basketball shorts. I went into my old bedroom and laid back on the bed. I closed my eyes and my mind drifted to Samantha. Why did this happen? I fell so in love with the woman and she just broke my heart. I started thinking about the memories and I wanted to rid myself of the pain. I got out my heroin needle and filled it with double the amount that I usually inject in myself with, took a belt and wrapped it around my arm, and injected myself with it. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Samantha**

It was Sunday afternoon and I was in the hotel room laying in the arms of my lover. We were in Chicago tonight and we just got back from the show. Dave was worn out because he had a handicap match tonight. Reason being? Apparently Randy bailed and went on vacation. I probably played a big part in that. I really didn't mean to hurt Randy like I did but I just thought it would be better for him if I weren't in the picture so he could be a better father to Brianna. I still loved Randy, but at the moment, it was time to move on. I was just about to fall asleep to the sound of Dave's snoring when my phone started to vibrate. I got up slowly and looked at the caller I.D. Rebecca Orton. Great. She was probably going to mouth off on me for what I did to Randy.  
"Hello?" I said quietly.  
"Sam?" She said. I could tell she'd been crying. Uh oh. Something was wrong.  
"What is it, Becky?" I asked, worried.  
"Randy overdosed on heroine." She said. My heart dropped. The love of my life could be dead right now. Oh God. This was all my damn fault.  
I got all the rest of the info from Becky and left without a word. I was too hurt right now. I can't believe I let this happen. I should be holding Randy close to me right now, but instead he may be dead. God. I'm such a heartless bitch. I could feel the warmth of tears falling down my face as I drove to the hospital. At one point, I had to pull over to gather myself because I was crying so hard. As I was beside the road, I looked up, clasped my hands together and prayed hard that Randy would be alright.  
Once I got to the hospital, I quickly ran inside. In the waiting room I saw Bob, Elaine, Rebecca, Nathan, Jackson, and Brianna Orton and Nathan and Jackson's girlfriends. They were all trying to comfort each other while keeping themselves together especially since Brianna was there. Becky finally looked up at me with teary, red eyes and got up from the chair she was sitting in.  
"Samantha." She said with a sniff.  
"Becky, I'm so sorry. I could have prevented this from happening. This is all my fault." I said as I started to break down. Becky hugged me.  
"This isn't your fault Sam. It's nobody's fault. Randy does what Randy wants. Randy has never been a happy guy. The happiest I've ever seen him is either when he's with you or when he's with Brianna. He loves you and that little girl more than anything in this world." She said to me with tears in her eyes. I started to cry more at this. She was right. When I first met Randy he was probably the most unhappy man I could meet, I could see it in his eyes. He always did say that I was the most important thing in his life.  
The doctor came out from the back and stood in front of us.  
"Family of Randy Orton?" He said. Becky pointed around to the whole family including me. Jackson's girlfriend, Ronda, decided to take Brianna to the vending machine so she wouldn't have to hear this about her father.  
"We're not exactly sure how the outcome is going to be for right now because Mr. Orton is in such a critical state right now. He hasn't responded to anything that we've done for him. We're trying our best but right now we just have to let God and Randy decide what's best. We're so sorry." He said before he walked out of the room. I fell to my knees right then and there and broke down more than before. Randy was my best friend and love of my life and he may die. This wasn't good. Becky got me up and started to comfort me.  
After a few hours of waiting around and coping, I decided to go see Randy. I got up and walked back to his room. When I got back there my heart fell again. I hated seeing him like this hooked up to all those machines. I really wish I could have prevented this. I walked over to Randy's bed and sat beside it. I grabbed his hand and interlocked out fingers. C'mon Randal Keith Orton. Stay with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Samantha**

It was a long night of no sleep for myself as well as the rest of the Orton family. We were all very worried sick about Randy. Earlier I'd gotten up and called Dave to tell him the news. He was a huge jerk about it and wanted to argue. We ended up breaking it off over the phone. Right now, I honestly didn't care. I was just wanting Randy to be okay.  
I was sitting in the waiting room with a sleeping Brianna in my arms while Elaine and Bob were back in Randy's room and the rest of Randy's family were gone to get everyone some food. Next thing I knew Camille Reed comes walking through the door. Great. Camille came barging over to me and snatched Brianna from me causing her to stir.  
"Don't you touch my daughter!" She said to me.  
"She's Randy's daughter too and Randy's my-" She cut me off.  
"Your what, Samantha? Your what? Oh that's right. Your EX-boyfriend!" She said to me. Shut up bitch.  
"Oh yeah? Well he's your EX-boyfriend too Camille. You just couldn't get over the fact that he was happy with someone else who wasn't you!" I said.  
"Well YOU broke up with him! I guess YOU were threatened by me, bitch!" She said back to me.  
"Enough Camille." I heard Elaine say. "Randy will never get back with you. If he gets back with anyone it will be Samantha" That made me smile. The Orton family thought as highly of me as I did of them. Camille rolled her eyes and walked off to the vending machine with Brianna in her arms.  
"Thanks Elaine." I said.  
"You don't have to thank me Samantha. I think you are perfect for my son. I've never seen him happier than when he was with you or when he talked about you." I smiled and blushed. "You really are his true love, Samantha"  
"And he's mine" I said with a smile.  
"Thank you being there for him." She said. That's when my tears started to pour. I hadn't been there for him when he needed me most.  
"I broke up with him when he really needed me. I haven't been there." I cried.  
"You broke up with him because you thought it was what's best for his daughter and him. If that's not love then I don't know what is." she said to me. "You caring so much about the relationship between him and his daughter is amazing, Samantha." She smiled at me.  
"I just thought he needed time away from me to get close to Brianna." I said.  
"He did. Thank you for doing this for my son and my granddaughter. Even if Randy hasn't seen it, it has benefited him tremendously." Elaine said as she hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.  
In the middle of our hug the doctor came out causing us to break from each other.  
"Mrs. Orton?" The doctor said to Elaine.  
"Yes, Doctor Lewis" Elaine said nervously.  
"You son's awake" My heart started to have butterflies. My love was awake. He was alive. Yes.  
"Oh my God. Thank you doctor." Elaine said.  
"You're welcome." said the doctor. "You may go in and see him now." he said as he walked away.  
"Go on in, Samantha." she said to me.  
"You sure?" I asked.  
"Yes of course. I'll go see him later." she said.  
I got up and made my way to Randy's room. Randy indeed was awake and what was playing on the tv? Of course. RAW. I giggled causing him to look up at me. He smiled. I walked over and sat beside his bed.  
"Randy, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or for you to be in this state. I just thought it would be best for you if you got to know your daughter. I love you, Randy." I said. He had tears coming from his eyes and so did I. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it.  
"It's okay, Sam. Thank you. Once again I was being a big baby. I will never do this to you again. I love you, Samantha." he cried and I cried with him. "I love you with all my heart." He said as I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.  
I had my one and only true love back.


	16. Chapter 16

***Samantha***

It's been about a month since Randy's little incident. He got out of the hospital about a week after he woke up and he's been in rehab ever since . The hospital required either that or he would have to go to jail. Randy chose rehab. He told me to go and move into his house, so I did along with little Brianna. She and I had been bonding alot lately. Camille hated it, but it was what Randy wanted and she always listened to Randy.  
I had learned that Brianna loved horses and the color pink and she loved more than anything to watch her daddy fight. That made me happy. I loved hearing her talk about Randy. She really did love her daddy and it made me feel a bit better about breaking up with him when I did. It caused him to become close with his daughter.  
Elaine and Bob decided since Brianna loved horses so much that they'd buy her one. They bought her a small black pony that she decided to name her Dixie. She loved Dixie alot. She always wanted to go to Bob and Elaine's to see her and I couldn't argue with that. Randy also thought it was a good idea if I got a puppy. I went out and bought a little yellow lab puppy that Brianna named Tucker. Tucker was such a sweet puppy. He was perfect for the family.  
Today was Brianna's last day of Kindergarten and myself along with Bob, Elaine, Jasper, Nathan, Becky, and Jasper and Nathan's girlfriends were going to throw her a huge party for her accomplishment. There were going to be bouncy houses and water slides, balloons, candy, cake, food, a clown, and pony rides on Dixie. It surely wasn't the same without Randy at the party or here at all. All I wanted right now was to be in his arms. We'd never gotten a proper makeup.  
"Brianna, c'mon sweetie. We're gonna be late for your graduation!" I called for her.  
"Coming Sam!" She yelled and ran down the stairs. She was so adorable in her little cap and gown. Tucker ran up to her and started sniffing her making her giggle.  
"You ready sweetie?" I asked.  
"Yes ma'am" she replied walking out to the car with me. I put her in her car seat and went and got into the driver's seat. "Are grandma and grandpa and Uncle Nathan and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Becky coming?" she asked me.  
"Yes honey. Of course." I smiled looking in the rear view at her. She smiled back.  
"Is mommy going to be there?" She asked.  
"Yes sweetie. Your mommy wouldn't miss this. She smiled.  
"Okay."  
We pulled up to her small elementary school and got out. I saw a ton of little kids dressed in caps and gowns standing outside the gym door.  
"Good luck sweetie." I said as I kissed her head and started to walk off before I heard a kid speak to Brianna.  
"I thought your mommy looked different than that." the kid said.  
"She does. That's my daddy's girlfriend." Brianna replied.  
"Your daddy has a girlfriend and he's married? That's not right" the kid said back.  
"My mommy and daddy aren't married." She replied.  
"That's weird. You have a weird family." The kid said.  
I was about to go back and say something when I heard the principal speaking over the mic in the gym.  
"Alright, we'd like for everyone to take their seats so we can begin." He said. I made my way into the gym to see tons of people. It was packed for sure. I walked up the stairs to the bleachers and made my way to sit beside Elaine.  
"Morning Samantha" She said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
"Morning Elaine" I smiled and did the same as I looked around her and saw Camille eyeing me like a hawk. I decided not to let this bother me.  
The graduation music hit and we all had to stand up. I saw tons of little cuties walk across the gym floor then came Brianna who was the most adorable one there. She was definantly her fathers child with good looks and charm. She looked just like Randy and nothing like Camille and that really made me happy.  
After sitting there for two hours, the ceremony was finally over. Now it was party time. When we got to the house, Elaine, Becky, and myself started preparing the food, Bob, Nathan, and Jasper were grilling out and Brianna and her little friends started to play. I loved seeing that little girl happy. She was really growing on me. Tucker also joined in on the fun with the kids.  
About an hour into the party, the doorbell rang. I suspected that it was Camille. I went to the door and opened it. It was two cops.  
"Ummm...yes, may I help you?" I asked.  
"Are you Samantha Speno?" One of them asked me.  
"Ummm yes, why?" The other one grabbed me and turned me around putting me against the wall and handcuffing me.  
"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Brianna Leigh Orton. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you may say may be used against you in the court of law." My eyes widened. What the hell?  
"What's going on here fellas?" I could hear Bob's voice as he walked up.  
"Ms. Speno is being arrested for the kidnapping of Brianna Orton."  
"She didn't kidnap her. Her father is gone right now and her wanted her to take care of her."  
"Well we have sources that say she did. You will have a chance to talk that over with the judge. As of right now, Ms. Speno cannot be released on bail." The guy said as he led me out to the cop car. When I got in I looked out and saw little Brianna with tears flowing down her face. When I saw that, I started to do the same.


	17. Chapter 17

***Elaine***

The day of Brianna's graduation went from being extravagant to a nightmare. Samantha had been lied about and arrested for something she hadn't done. It could only be the doings of one person. My son's ex-lover, Camille Ariana Margaret Reed. I could never stand that woman. She'd always tried to get my son and his friends in trouble and now she's trying to get the love of my son's life in trouble. That's just not going to roll with me. Camille was half the woman that Samantha was.  
After the cops pulled away, all the guests decided to go home. My daughter Becky decided to take Brianna out so that myself, Bob, Jackson, and Nathan could figure out what to do. I made a decision to go visit Randy in the rehabilitation facility that he was in. He deserved to know what was happening with Samantha. So, I got in my car and drove to the building. I walked in and up to the front desk.  
"Yes ma'am. How may I help you?" The medium sized brunette woman said to me.  
"I would like to see my son. Randy Orton." I replied to her.  
"Okay ma'am. Please take a seat and I will tell them to get your son and bring him into the meeting room." said the woman.  
"Thank you" I replied as I went to sit down.  
It didn't take much time for the woman to come back. She came in and got me and we went back to a blue room with clouds painted on the ceiling with a few other tables in it with people talking to other people. I found Randy quickly. He looked good. He had started growing out his beard cleanly and he had a handsome haircut. I walked over to him quickly.  
"Mom." He smiled with his arms open.  
"Son." I said smiling and hugging him tightly then pulled away.  
"I expected to see Sam. She said she would come back this week to see me." He replied to me.  
"About that." I sighed.  
"Mom, what's wrong with Samantha?" He asked with a very concerned look on his face.  
"She's been arrested." I replied.  
"What?" He asked with a bit of hostility in his voice. "How could that be? What did she do?"  
"She did nothing. We were at Brianna's graduation party and cops showed up and arrested her for "kidnapping" Brianna." I replied. Randy slammed his fist on the table. Everyone looked over at him and I calmed him down. He sighed.  
"Camille." He said with a glare in his eyes.  
"Yep. I'm sure it was her. After we get this stuff all squared away and get her out, your father, myself, and Samantha will take her to court so you and Samantha can have full custody of her." I said to him.  
"Thanks ma. You and Sam are surely my guardian angels right now while I'm here." He said grabbing my hand and kissing it.  
"No problems son. How much longer do you have?" I asked him.  
"I'm not sure yet. Hopefully only one more month." He replied.  
We continued on our conversation for only a little bit longer until our time was up. I said my goodbyes to my son and headed back to his and Samantha's home. Becky had brought Brianna back and she was in the backyard playing in one of the bouncy houses.  
"How'd it go?" Bob asked me.  
"Randy's not happy." I replied. "It's on with Camille. She's going down."


	18. Chapter 18

***Samantha***

Today was the day. It was the day of court. There were two things that were going to be dealt with today in court. Getting me out of jail and getting Brianna in mine and Randy's custody. It was going to be a rough day but Bob and Elaine had gotten the best lawyers money could buy and Camille was going down.  
The police led me into the courtroom with my hands behind my back. I looked out and saw Randy. That made my day 100 times better. He looked great. The best he's looked in a long time. I looked his way and he smiled and winked at me making me blush a bit. I loved him.  
"All rise. This court is now in session with the honorable Judge Jackson." The judge walked in a had a seat.  
Court seemed like it took forever. There were alot of people called to the stand that were witnesses of me getting arrested. Bob, Elaine, Jackson, Nathan, Becky, and some parents that were there as well as myself and Camille. Camille told alot of bullshit to begin with but then the lawyer broke her. She spilled her guts and I was set free and she got arrested.  
"As a result of Ms. Reed being arrested, now we will have a custody hearing to see whether Brianna Leigh Orton's father will take her or Mr. and Mrs. Reed will take her, but first we will take a small recess." The judge said as he put down his gavel.  
I practically ran and jumped into Randy's arms. It was so great to have him back. It felt so right being back in his arms after so long. It had been four long months since I'd been in his arms.  
"I missed you so much, baby" He said to me and kissed me softly.  
"I missed you too." I said putting my forehead to his as we stared into each other's eyes. We stayed this way for a few minutes until Bob came up to us.  
"Excuse me?" we broke apart. "Randy, I just wanted to tell you that you just need to be brutally honest with the judge. You can win this. We're testifying too. Julie and Mark don't have a leg to stand on. You can count on that."  
The judge came back in and called the court back to order. We quickly got down to business. I was the first person that they called to the stand to testify and I talked about how Randy was the best dad in the world and how Brianna and I were very close now. After I was done testifying, they called up the whole Orton family one by one. They all talked about how close they were to her and things of that nature.  
When it was time for the Reed family to testify, they didn't have a leg to stand on. Camille had barely ever taken Brianna around them. They really had nothing to say. Finally, they brought Brianna up to the stand. She talked about her daddy with a gleam in her eyes as well as when she started to talk about me. She really did love us and we both loved her deeply. She'd became a part of me. She was like my own child. If we got her to come home with us, I was going to be the best step-mother that she could have.  
The end of the hearing was nearing and it was time fore the jury to make their decision. We were all nervous. Randy grabbed my hand from under the table nervously.  
"The jury has made a decision. In the case of Brianna Leigh Orton, we have decided that full custody should be given to Randy Orton and Samantha Speno."  
We couldn't believe it. We were so happy. Randy hugged me tightly and kissed me. Then, Brianna ran up and jumped into our arms. Our baby was going to be with us now and we couldn't be happier. Brianna wasn't biologically mine but she was mine. She was my daughter even if she didn't come from me. I loved her to pieces.  
"I love you, daddy." She said as she hugged and kissed her daddy. She then turned to me. "And I love you too, mommy" She said to me hugging and kissing me. This made tears fall from my eyes. I was so happy to hear her say that. I was finally at a happy place in my life and I wouldn't change this for anything.


	19. Epilogue

I had my family's full attention. Little Sammy was in bed, but I had everybody else's attention. My kids and their spouses, Keith and Tracey, Brianna and Blake, Alanna and Eric, John and Olivia, as well as my grandchildren, Carter, Zane, Jacob, and Harley. I was very graphic and detailed but this was what they wanted. They wanted the story of myself and their mother.  
"After that day, we were married a couple of months later. Brianna was our flower girl and your mother had just found out she was pregnant with you, Keith. Life wasn't always easy for us but we made it through. Your mother was the strongest woman I knew and I don't know how she ever put up with all my bullshit but she did. I see alot of your mother in Alanna and Sammy as well as you Brianna. Even though she wasn't your biological mother, she loved you like her own. Your mother had a heart of gold that I know each of you saw that everyday you were with your mother. She was a fighter too. She had cancer for 10 years and she did everything she did normally all the way up to the day she died." I said with tears in my eyes as I grabbed a picture of Samantha from my table right beside my chair. "There will never be a woman as amazing as Samantha Marie Speno-Orton was." I said with tears falling down my face. I couldn't believe my other half was gone. She was my rock. She was the one that made me whole. She's the reason I've lived. She turned me away from my addictions and I thank the good Lord above for sending her to me.  
"Mom was a really great woman. She took care of me when my real mom didn't. I could remember as a little girl being at home with Camille and just wishing I could be with Samantha. She was a remarkable woman. Most people wouldn't really care about the illegitimate child of their lover, but no, Samantha took me in as her own. She was my true mom. You and mom did such an awesome job with us kids. Thank you dad. Thank you for meeting mom and saving me from Camille back then. She was also such an amazing grandmother to Harley and Jacob. Thank you for being the best parents to myself, Keith, John, and Alanna." She smiled at me and kissed my head. That really meant alot to hear that from my first born. she was right. She took over the mother spot after everything went south with Camille.  
"I agree with Bri here dad." Keith said. "Mom was the best woman we knew. She took care of us more than she took care of herself. Made sure we had everything even if she had nothing. Made sure Sammy was safe and worrying about her all the time. She was the greatest grandmother and mother ever. Nobody could ever take mom's place." Keith said with a smile. Little Sammy was always Samantha's pride and joy. Don't get me wrong, she loved all of her grandchildren but Sammy was her only granddaughter and she had an amazing relationship with her.  
"I can remember the time when I was just wanting to be a rebellious teenage, getting in trouble all the time, getting in fights, all of that stuff and mom was always there. You were more of the hard ass that said if we got ourselves in trouble, it was our responsibility to get out of it. Mom had other ideas." John said with a smile. " She would come and bail me out and lecture me then my form of punishment was being her makeup model" He chuckled. "Her being the makeup artist of WWE had it's pros and cons. I hated when she made me do that and in front of all the wrestlers! It was ridiculous but I did learn my lesson. Mom knew what she was doing. Now, I expect Olivia to give Carter the same punishment " He said with a chuckle as he ruffled my oldest grandson's shoulder length brown hair. Samantha loved Carter's hair and when his mother tried cutting it, Samantha would have a big fit, which is why it's still long.  
"I remember all the wonderful things mom did. All the charity work, all she did for us, I don't know how she did it. I don't know how she raised us four kids with you being on the road all the time and with her being a part-time makeup artist on the show. I can remember all of us coming to the show with her and we'd drive her as well as the other wrestlers nuts. We'd be getting into everything and asking millions of questions and everything." Alanna smiled. "I remember this one time when John was about 10 or so, he went up to the Big Show one day and asked him why he was so big and hairy but why did his junk look so small." She laughed as all of us did. "Mom put on an act in front of him where she looked pissed but when we got in the car she laughed so hard I thought she'd pee her pants. Just little things like that were what made mom the woman she was. So amazing and such an amazing grandmother to Zane." My youngest daughter smiled. All of these stories that my children told made me smile. I'm glad their mother had such a great affect on their lives as she did mine.  
After all of this took place, my family decided to go to bed leaving me up. I had too much on my mind to sleep. Samantha was the only thing on my mind. I wished she was here with myself, our children, and our grandchildren. She had been way too young to die. It just killed me to think she was no longer on this earth. I could still smell the scent of her perfume, still hear her voice, her laugh, her singing, her humming, everything. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and put on my shoes and coat. I then made my way to our backyard which had a huge oak tree that she and I were married under. I walked under it and looked at her headstone. I decided it was best that I bury her under the place she loved the most. I looked at the headstone and sighed.  
'Loving Mother, Wife, and Grandmother. Forever in our hearts.'  
On the bottom it had a family portrait of myself, her, and all our children and grandchildren. On the back of the tombstone was the lyrics to the song Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin which was the song that was played at her funeral by her request.  
I sighed and laid down beside where she rested. I took a deep breath and looked up to the sky.  
"Goodnight my love, I'll see you soon." I said with tears in my eyes as I fell asleep next to the one who owned my heart.

(A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and following this story! I've had such a blast writing it and I hope you've enjoyed it! Give me your feedback on it please! Thanks you guys :)


End file.
